Kiss Me
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Inspired by a song. What happens when Bella says something she didn't mean to? Femmeslash. AliceBella. Rated T. Enjoy!


AliceBella OneShot

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. I must say that I had a lot of fun writing this one. I love this song, which is "Kiss Me" by New Found Glory. There are too many people who sing this song but I still like their version best. Anyways… This doesn't have a specific time period. Homosexual relationships if you don't know me already. Enjoy!**

Kiss Me by SwedFacepainter

BPOV:

"Kiss me," bursts from my mouth without thoroughly going through those receptors that say if it's actually a good thing to say. I wouldn't call that something good to say… especially considering that the statement was directed at my ex-boyfriend's sister.

"What?" Alice questions with a look of shock on her features. I look down, ashamed. What was I thinking? Well, never mind, I wasn't thinking but still. Usually I can control these stupid out bursts. What made me slip up?

Maybe it's the fact that we're at the park, swinging beside each other on the swing set. We were on the monkey bars first. Then we moved over to the slide. Alice just had this urge to take me to the park.

"Bella," I faintly hear as I'm trying to pretend I didn't say anything.

I stare blankly into the night air; watching the blades of grass sway slightly with the breeze, seeing a caterpillar trying to make its way up poles of the swing set.

"Bella," she says again a little more forcefully.

Great… is she really going to acknowledge it? Please just ignore it, Bella. I only need to be your friend. I can't have you hate me. It'd hurt too much.

I guess it'd probably be a good thing to mention that I broke up with her brother, at least to the rest of the world, a week ago. I told him that I didn't love him anymore, and that was true. But it doesn't mean it was the entire reason why I'm no longer with Edward. I feel pretty awful… he went off to Alaska because he was so heartbroken.

The main reason for leaving Edward is the fact that I can no longer deny.

I'm in love with Alice Cullen.

"Bella," Alice scolds, apparently getting off the swings to grab my shoulders and look straight into my eyes. Well I can't ignore her anymore.

"Let's go down that trail," I change the subject, pulling myself out of the seat.

Alice stares at me, skeptically, pursing her lips. Wow that's hot. Her eyes flicker away but she walks toward said path, playing along with my game. I smile slightly, thinking I'd gotten off the hook. I look over to her and she starts skipping along the path. I grin at her so Alice behavior.

"Hey look over there," Alice points out after a few moments of skipping, me walking, down the mystery path.

I turn my head in the direction she's pointing. A worn out, barely stable tree house clings with the remaining life it has to the strong and steady oak tree. A smile spreads across Alice's face before she skips toward the tree. A similar grin comes on my own features as I follow her toward the tree.

"Come on, let's try it out," she urges, holding out her clasped hands in a gesture to help me up to the ladder.

"Alice, you can't be serious. There's no way that is stable," I groan, exasperated.

"Why shouldn't it be?" she questions, with an odd smile on her look.

I begin to fear that she realized what I said and plans to teach me a version for trying to trick her. She urges again by reemphasizing her hands. I raise an eyebrow before stepping forward uneasily. Stepping into her hand, I grab her shoulder as she pushes upward. I frantically grab the first rung of the ladder. I hold on tighter, grabbing the chains. I suck in a breath through my teeth as I feel the rusted chains holding up the rotted wooden steps.

I drop down quickly from the newly, bloodied ladder chains. Falling back into Alice's arms, I force my hands under my armpits and squeeze tightly to hopefully stop the bleeding.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Alice," I apologize quickly as blood drips slowly from my palms.

Alice's grin is replaced by a look of concern. She shouldn't be concerned with me. I'm causing her pain by just being near her. I turn away, ashamed, and don't even take a step feeling a cool hand lightly grasping my shoulder.

"It's ok, Bella. It isn't your fault," she smiles gently but it does seem a bit forced.

"Alice, I should get cleaned up. I know it's hurting you," I tell her, being forceful yet gentle.

"Can I?" she asks, holding onto me still gently when I tried to pull away.

I look at her confused but she continues staring at me with concern. I sigh before nodding. How could I say no to her, especially when all she wants to do is help? She moves her hand down to my wrist before pulling me off in the direction of the water fountain. Pulling me just a bit further, she tugs my hand under the water flow. I wince as the cool liquid slides along my palms.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," she apologizes and warns.

Leaning forward, she appears to see something and let's go to pull something out of her pocket. I stare at her dumbfounded as I see it's a miniature first aid kit.

"You knew this would happen?" I ask, shocked that she would let this happen.

"No, not until a couple seconds before it actually happened. My visions don't always come a good amount of time before the event occurs," she responds sadly.

I cock my head to the side in question to her magically having a first aid kit.

"I've learned to be prepared with you, Bella," she giggles.

I blush at her comment, turning away to not watch her work. It makes me a bit queasy. I feel a couple tugs and wince a little. I'm guessing that I pushed a couple flakes of rust into my palm.

"Good thing I had my tetanus shot," I joke.

"Bella, that isn't funny …" she drifts off but smiling.

"Uh huh," I droll sarcastically, teasing her.

I see a few fireflies off in the distance, flickering as the moon shines brightly over the trees.

Alice puts her tweezers down, laughing softly before grabbing my hand in both of hers. Taking her thumbs, she gently massages the cut wiping the blood away as well. She then takes out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring it over the cut before taping some gauze over it. She repeats the treatment to the other hand. At the end, Alice smiles oddly. It was one of those smiles that seem to say, "I know something you don't know." I try to pull my hands away but she holds them in hers. Looking at her confused, I take step back.

Smirking, she takes a step forward a little larger than my previous one. I almost trip backward but I feel her move a hand around to support me at my lower back. A little taken aback, I only stare into her eyes in response to her odd behavior.

"Alice…" I drift off in question, raising an eyebrow.

Her lips capture mine as she leans forward abruptly. Instinct forces my eyelids closed in response to the pure bliss of our lips moving together. As I realize that she did in fact start this, I lift my newly freed, hands and slip my fingers through her dark spiky locks. I feel her moan against our lips, as one of her hands slip under my shirt. I gasp as her cold fingers trace along my stomach.

She takes this opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth, giving me my first real taste of her. I only pull her a little closer, moaning as well, in appreciation. My lungs start to burn as my body chooses to deny me the pleasure of continuing. I break contact before taking in a large amount of air. Looking up, I notice Alice smiling widely.

"I thought you were supposed to kiss my hands to make them feel better," I smirk.

"It wouldn't have been as much fun. Besides, I only did what you asked of me," she responds simply.

"Kiss me?" I test, raising a challenging eyebrow.

She smirks again before leaning forward and catching my lips once more.

**A/N: Well I always loved this song. I had fun writing this one shot and I hope all who read it enjoyed it. Review if you feel the need; they are always appreciated.**


End file.
